General Rogard
General "Shannon" Rogard is the secondary villain, turning anti-hero, of the animated film The Iron Giant. The military commander of the United States, Rogard keeps Kent Mansley's on the straight and narrow, to the point that he would relieve him from his ranks, if he would make a false move. Despite his strong rivalry with Mansley, Rogard still helps the goverment agent in his fights against his adversaries in most of the storylines of the villain wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Attack from a Stepmother Rogard is one of the generals, who works for Frollo. When Mansley reports about his investigations at the house of Lady Tremaine, he orders Rogard and the U.S. Military to attack Tremaine at once, since she was perfoming sorcery and magic, which it was opposed to Frollo's authority. When they arrive at the house of Lady Tremaine, Rogard and Mansley order the army to fire at the noble lady. However, Tremaine's magic proves worse for both Mansley and Rogard, that causes for both to retreat, after Tremaine destroy the missile, the most powerfull weapon of their own technology. Switching Loyalties At the final events of the war, Frollo keeps Lady Tremaine, tha latter being allied with Frollo, on a higher position than Mansley. This action causes Mansley to abandon Frollo's faction and instead serves his former master's enemy, Ruber. Along the way, he takes Rogard and the U.S. Military under Ruber's control. The Battle In France During the major fight, Mansley and Rogard send their troops to attack Frollo's defenses in Paris. Rogard is seen briefly, as Mansley orders the U.S. Military to fire at Shan Yu's Hun Army at the mountains, destroying their defenses. Due to Ruber's efficiency and strategy, Mansley and Rogard win the war against Frollo. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Rogard makes a minor appearance in the second part of the war. He is only seen, when Mansley sends the U.S. Military to capture the recent defeated space captain, Gantu. He is not seen again for the rest of the second war. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War General Rogard assists Kent Mansley in his mission to capture the alien and artificial intelligence, Brainiac, while also sending on the entire army of the Unites States of America, to fulfill the mission, should they use force. While outnumbered, the army is no match against Brainiac's powerful attacks. Rogard looks on terrified, as the monster easily destroys several tanks and an incoming missile, targeted towards him. By the end of the battle, Mansley, along Rogard, and the army, is forced to retreat. Heroes Vs Villains War Rogard makes a brief apearance, assisting Kent Mansley to beat down the Iron Giant. When they succeed, they manipulate the Iron Giant, forcing to serve Emperor Zurg and Dr. Hamsterviel. Rogard is not seen again in the later events of the war. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Companions Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CADMUS Category:John Mahoney